Connector assemblies for electrical or optical conductors are conventional in the art. In the case of optical fibers the problem arises of protecting them against contamination from dirt, dust and the like, which may cause an alteration in the transmission of optical signals. Another problem which arises is how to protect the eye of the user against accidental damage from radiation, e.g. laser radiation, issuing from the terminals of conductors and emitters. Electrical conductors are less sensitive to contamination, but they should desirably be protected against it, especially in applications in which a perfect electrical contact is important.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,575 discloses a combination dust cover and radiation shield which normally covers and can be forced into close engagement with a terminal from which radiation, e.g. laser radiation, is emitted, and can be detached therefrom and deformed to allow insertion of another terminal. Such a device, however, requires manual operation, is unreliable because it is based on the elastic memory of the flap, and is structurally awkward and adapted to be applied only to a socket type terminal. It is therefore of very limited applicability and efficiency.
DE 3307289 discloses a connection for optical fibers in which both terminals are closed by a transparent plate, both plates being elastically mounted to facilitate their coming into contact. This device actually provides no protection against dirt, because such dirt will accumulate on the transparent plates and interfere with the transmission of optical signals. Their presence, further, may interfere with a good optical engagement of the terminals.
OLS 2734522 discloses a connection for optical fibers in which one terminal is protected by a flexible membrane, which is cut along radial lines, so that the terminal itself may penetrate through the membrane, deflecting it outwardly, and engage the other terminal. This device affords protection to one terminal only and further is based on a flexible membrane and is therefore not reliable. Furthermore, when the two terminals are coupled, the flexible membrane is deflected towards the inside of the coupling and tends to introduce into it any dirt that may have accumulated thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,491 describes a connector assembly wherein the two terminals are protected by flexible membranes that are centrally slit, displacement means being provided for deforming the membranes, upon engagement of the connector components, so as to widen the slit and permit passage and mutual engagement of the optical elements. This device is structurally complicated and does not provide full protection of the optical terminals. Since it is based on the deformation of flexible membranes, it is not reliable and its performance on reusing is doubtful, as it is based on the assumption that the membranes will fully recover from the deformed state in which they have been kept during the operation of the coupling. Further, it too tends to introduce into the coupling any dirt that may have accumulated on the membranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,540 discloses a connector assembly in which both terminals are protected by a diaphragm, and both diaphragms are perforated by ferrules mounted on the ends of the optical fibers of one terminal, which can thus come into optical engagement with the fibers of the other terminal. This device is intended for underwater use and, if applied to other uses, it is needlessly complicated. It is unreliable, because it entrusts the optical fiber ends, provided with ferrules, with a perforating action. It is not reversible, because once the diaphragms have been perforated, the device must be disassembled and reassembled if it is to be used again. Furthermore, the ferrules, in performing their perforating action, will pick up dirt that has accumulated on the diaphragms and carry it into the coupling.
None of the devices disclosed in the prior art has the qualities of being fully automatic, fully reversible, sturdy and completely reliable, and of a simple and economical construction.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a device.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which does not rely on flexible membranes or the like elements.
It is a further object to provide such a device which will prevent any dirt that may have accumulated thereon from coming into contact with the conductor terminals.
It is a still further object to provide such a device which will completely protect the terminals both in their disengaged and in their engaged relationship.
It is a still further object to provide such a device that can be engaged and disengaged with a simple and quick motion.
It is a still further object to provide such a device that is provided with means for assuring that an exact positioned relationship of the terminals, and therefore a perfect optical or electrical contact, is automatically achieved.
It is a still further object to provide a connector device for fluid lines terminals which completely protects the terminals in their engaged and disengaged positions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.